Ride Me
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: All Darren wanted was to ride Mr. Crepsley! Was that so much to ask for? LartenxDarren


**Ride Me  
**All Darren wanted was to ride Mr. Crepsley! Was that so much to ask for? LartenxDarren

**.**

**.**

**.**

Larten—err, Mr. Crepsley—is one of _the_ most stubborn men I've met in my entire life. No, no, not even that; he _is_ the most stubborn man—_living organism_—I've met in my entire life. There's almost no possible way of persuading him to do anything, even when it meant there would be beneficial consequences for the both of us!

Usually, I shrugged this little tidbit off—ignored it even, as if it was just an annoying but insignificant fly buzzing around my face. But, there were just some things in life that I've asked him for that could _not_ be answered with a simple "no," and one of those many things was a simple piggy back ride.

The first time I've met him, back when I absolutely hated him, he had asked me himself to ride on him. That was back when we were practically strangers to each other, though. _Nowadays,_ when we actually know each other well and could even be paired off as close friends, he won't even so much as _touch_ me!

Sometimes, yes, I've got to admit he's confusing. Rather, he's usually even more perplexing than this. But, either way, I honestly don't see what's so wrong about riding him, lest just touching me. We're friends. We're liable of touching each other with no problem, so why _doesn't_ he?!

It also really makes me irritated how much distance he's been putting between the two of us lately, like I've been plagued with some mysterious disease and he definitely did _not_ want to catch it. But, I knew that wasn't the case; he would've told me, right? Even if I _smelled_, he'd tell me, right?

I subconsciously sniffed at my armpits at that, but found naught but a lack of scent. But then, I nodded my head in disappointment and let out a long sigh for relief—a relief that never came.

I just wanted to ride on him, dammit!

**. . .**

As night began to overcome the entirety of the sky, I stepped outside and walked across the Cirque to reach Mr. Crepsley's tent. I ran this time—which isn't too common for me, not that I dread going over to see him—just to try out a few of the ingenious plans I came up with that involves him with touching me. There was always the option of asking him directly why he wasn't being close to me anymore, but come _on_, it wasn't like he'd ever answer me! As aforementioned, he's a stubborn old coot!

Once I was just outside his tent, I scurried inside and found him still lying inside his coffin, rubbing sleep from his eyes. When he heard my noisy entrance, he turned his head and looked at me with lack of emotion, then after a few more seconds, his face turned into a more happy sentiment… which was definitely _not_ the usual reaction the vampire had when waking up. He was actually usually all grumpy—well, I mean, he was normally grumpy, I guess.

"Darren," he said, slowly crawling out of his coffin. He walked up to me, his red cape flapping right behind him. "You are earlier than usual," he pointed out, his eyes scrutinizing my crooked grin. He was suspicious of me, I knew it.

"Mr. Crepsley…" I started out saying, locking my hands behind my back to make more of an innocent-like show. He cocked his brow at me with that, though, but I could tell from his smirk that he was amused by my childish display. If I had only been a girl… this action would be so much more effective! "Are we going to feed today?"

"No. I suppose you are not hungry either as we have just fed the other night."

_Damn_. Plan A—_yooouuu'rrreee_ out! "No, not at all. Just asking as all," I mumbled softly, walking forward. He took a step back, causing me to snarl, though it wasn't too audible. "Hey, when was the last time we went out to flit?"

"Why do you ask?" His suspicions began to grow as his eyebrows began to gather in the middle, his eyes peering at me as if I had done something wrong. I smiled back sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh, no reason," I said in a sing-song fashion. Deep down inside, I was close to losing my patience. Why can't he just answer my questions like a normal mentor? It would be all the more easier for him _and_ me!

I walked around his tent, feeling his hardening gaze on me, but I ignored it the best I could. "Hey, Mr. Crepsley, how ab—"

"Darren," he interjected, almost in a stern voice that caused me to roll my eyes. He sounded too much like my parents sometimes. "I believe there is something you are not telling me."

"Oh, no, no, no." I nodded my head furiously, putting on that fake, innocent smile. "I was just thinking about stuff. So, are we gonna go out today? Maybe we could flit."

Mr. Crepsley shook his head at me. "Darren…" He closed his eyes as if he was deep in thought, and I just looked at him, sighing deeply. I guess attempting him to go out with me to flit was out. That meant plan C was next.

Taking in one of the deepest breathes I've ever taken, I started to walk around his tent again, but this time made sure that I would trip. I had to make sure it looked the least bit believable, though, or—

I crashed onto the floor, yelling "ow!" in the progress. I closed my eyes and waited for a moment, sitting splayed out on the floor with both hands clamped lazily on my knee. Then, the moment I heard his footsteps nearing me, I big smile plastered across my face.

"You are an idiot," was all he said before he knelt down before me. I opened my eyes again and looked into his green ones, putting on the saddest face I could. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Do not give me that face."

"But it _hurts_," I whined pathetically, flailing around like a child. "I think I sprained my ankle." I stole a side glance from him. "Maybe you should check if it's sprained."

Mr. Crepsley looked incredulously at me, and then to my ankle, and then laughed. "You were grabbing your knee earlier, were you not?"

I could've sworn my mouth was seething out poison then and there. Damn him and his ways of seeing right through me! After all this, plan D would inevitably become a failure before I even have time to initiate it! Damn it, damn it, _damn it!_

I guess Mr. Crepsley noticed the undeniable anger raging through my eyes, because his face softened and he asked, "Darren, what is wrong?"

"Flit," I said quietly.

He looked at me with a questionable look. "What was that?"

"Flit," I mumbled again, a little louder.

He gave me that same questionable look and asked, "Darren, I cannot hear your whispers."

I just stared at him—pfft, vampires and their super hearing, my _ass_—and frowned. "Dammit, Mr. Crepsley, just let me ride you!" I finally roared out, shocking him. What compelled me to lose my cool was an enigma and will stay at that. It didn't matter much, because I did get what I asked for.

Mr. Crepsley had blushed—err, at least his cheeks turned slightly pink; is it even possible for him to blush?—the moment I finished my statement and stared at me for the longest time. I stared back with a small pout, which only made him look away with embarrassment or amusement, I don't know. But then, he looked back at me and smiled softly—it was barely visible, but if you really looked at him, it really _was_ a smile—inching towards me with a snail's pace. Eventually, right when he was in front of me, he scooped me up with ease and saddled me on his back.

I sighed with euphoric pleasure, wrapping my arms around his neck. It was nice being able to be behind him again, to be able to wrap my arms around him, to be able to be this close to him. We sparsely did this anymore, so it was like a blessing when he finally, after all my fretful but failed attempts, gave in and decided to put me on his back.

I nuzzled my face to the back of his neck, his short red hair tickling my forehead. I giggled softly and mumbled, "Thanks, Mr. Crepsley…"

He was silent for a short moment. But then, I felt him shiver slightly, and he said in an almost monotonous voice, "Shall we go out?"

"We… shall," I said mockingly, holding on to him for dear life. In only a few seconds, we were outside, and from the blurring scenery I passed by, I knew he was flitting. And I was on his back. The thought of it made me grin widely.

"I like riding you, Mr. Crepsley."

He didn't say anything. Well, actually, he did, but he muttered it so quietly, I could barely hear it. The only words I managed to hear were, "In… future… like… more…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMG, GUESS WHAT?!? WE WENT TO THE LIBRARY TODAY, AND I GOT BOOKS 4-6 OF THE DARREN SHAN SERIES, AND I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY!!!**

**I liked the part where Larten and Gavner stripped in front of Darren, and Darren was all just like, "Wtf is this I don't even" in book four. Oh, and they took a shower together? Omg, yes please. I might as well write something about that. xD Speaking of writing, though, I didn't really like this one. Idk, there's just something incomplete about it. Good thing I'm close to finishing another LartenxDarren, which will definitely be a lot better than this piece of crap, lol. Hoooppppeeefffuuullllyyyy...**

**By the way, Larten originally said, "In the future, you will like 'riding me' more." I mean, if you know what I mean. ;)**


End file.
